


Warriors of the Endless

by horus1251



Series: Next Adventure [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, World of Warcraft
Genre: 60 years before The Hobbit books, Banker Harry Potter, F/F, F/M, Immortal Gabrielle Delacour, Immortal Harry, Master of Death Harry Potter, Merchant Harry Potter, Mistress of Death Gabrielle Delacour, Morgoth returns, Sauron returns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27922465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horus1251/pseuds/horus1251
Summary: Harry and Gabrielle are immortal beings after he collects the Deathly Hallows and was a Peverell with their Immortality the Two brought the Magical world to new heights and remove Bigots from Power. Killing many death eaters they remove the evil from the world. After over 9000 years of living with Gabrielle and Harry decide its time for another adventure and they walk through the veil speaking to death who sets them up as Warriors traveling the Multiverse battling evil where it lies.this story will not be updated for at least two years because Death is forced by his brothers and sisters to send them to another world that needs their help even through he planned on them having a few years before they must instead the others get impatience and force him to send them to that world.
Relationships: Gabrielle Delacour/Harry Potter
Series: Next Adventure [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044639
Kudos: 3





	Warriors of the Endless

The year is 9000 AD 

After the war with Voldemort, the Defenders were harsh they went after death eaters to the last entire families were destroyed only those who swore a magical oath that they no longer follow Voldemort were allow to live, and surprising only two survive Malfoy and Greengrass. The other families were killed and the Minister gifted the Vaults and citizens to other families. Ten years after the war concluded Harry Potter then Director of the DMLE was voted into the office of the Minister of Magic while there with his undersecretary of Daphne Greengrass and his department heads he brought radical changes to the magical world. Bigoted was removed and with it, many things were improved the magical world's reluctance to grow was removed, and with it, so many advancements were made to the point they manage to have life and Magical Communities throughout the solar system. That is when the bad news started the ICW started getting reports of multiple dark lords so to combat them Harry using his newfound wealth and title as both Minister and Lord of House Black and Potter create an Elite force they were paid for to deal with Dark Lords and their armies one civilian and the other under the Ministry control. Sending them out the order manage to kill 4 dark lords within 4 years taking in more wealth and magical knowledge. Thankfully thanks to new spells created by George and Arthur Muggles unless told by a Government official would never learn about magic even if they did it right in front of them. 

England became a Magical powerhouse once more and so Kingsley Shackbolt was named Britain's Murwhump it was during this time that The Flamels sent a letter and in it, his world was rocked learning that Lily was a Flamel was huge but bigger was that the stone was fake but they were gifting him 3 of their stones and Harry once he gained it gave it to the department of mysteries to find any other use for the stones and they found a huge one a Ward scheme that is controlled by Houses with that the Wizenagonomt grew into true lords by each having Wards they call the wards of Avalon which stretch all over their Businesses and Properties ( Like Herukane's wards ) Using that magic so much was improved on.

After 25 years as Minister, he stepped down for Hermoine Granger the Department Head for the control of Magical Creatures. 

As he arrived him he discovered his Gabrielle Delacour was pregnant with her fifth child pleased he stayed out of the public eye for the next 20 years. 

It was while in seclusion he discovered himself and his wife were not aging concern they research until they realize why the title of Master of death made him and his wife immortal any children born from them can live up to 3000 years. 

With Gabrielle persuading him he uses Flamels notes to make a new Philosopher stone and made it known with Ron, Hermoine, and Nevile each taking an Elixier they stood by his side for 2000 years before they decided to allow himself to die. 

Heartbroken Harry fought in every Magical war to date and a few Muggle Wars in that time he gifted his children and their grandchildren with his other non-title lines of the founders and many others which brought back names that were lost since Grindelwald. 

Harry Potter became Harry Peverell Black the line of Potter went to his eldest. 

But he was unable to give away his name of Black so he stayed Lord Black Peverell. 

After over 7000 years in the Universe Harry and Gabrielle were bored out of their mind the Earth was transformed with one of Harry's descendants sending Wizards and Witches after Muggles he was able to rebuild Wizard kind and thanks to that the Muggles became extinct as Wizard Kind overtook the earth after 7000 years of watching over Harry knew that their time was done they were Living Legends which was why when the two announced they were moving to their next adventure they had a score of Gifts given to them. They used the Hallows to turn the Veil into a Doorway to another world and they walked through together. 

Appearing in limbo again 

Harry and Gabrielle both smile as the room remakes itself to Potter Lodge a Place they build in the Woods it is 5 stories tall with 70 Rooms with Wards up the Wazoo. 

Sitting on their couch the two wait for death. 

in a shifting darkness Death appears and says '' Hello Master Mistress are you sure ''. 

Harry recognizing his tone asks '' What are our options ''. 

Death smiles '' You two have 3 One I can send you to your childhoods and you can fix things 2 I can send you to a new world but be warn if you chose the 2 you will travel the Worlds forever and 3 Go back choose wisely ''. 

Stunned that they could go back the two look at each other for a few minutes discussing then they say '' We choose the second ''. 

Death frowns as he says '' Fine for the record if you chose the first next time you won't take over your past self instead I will create a new Identify and history so tell still Lord of the Rings ''. 

Harry and Gabrielle were stunned looking at each other they blink then Harry asks '' Why are you so desperate for us to go back''?

Death smiles as they caught it and answers '' Me personally I want you to meet your parents, although I should explain I want to send you to a world that's similar to yours except that world's Voldemort and Dumbledore are evil and if they win Magic will have to be removed from that world. 

Harry growls as he feels his saving people thing act up luckily Gabrielle asks '' Do you mind if we do the other world first ''?

Death nods with a smile then he answers '' Yes you can it will just require you to take the power of the Morgoth after you kill her ''.

Harry nods his acceptance.

Sighing Death answers '' As you wish the world I'm sending you to is the verse of Lord of the rings specified the one with Talion in it you will crossover to the world about 60 years before the Black gate falls and Talion's death meaning you can join the battle for the dwarven kingdom against Smaug. good luck and since you will be going to that world first you must kill Morgoth and take his power so that we can use it to send you far enough back''. 

Pleased the Two ask'' Can we take everything we brought with us ''?

Death smiles '', Of Course master, in fact, Potter Lodge is yours to take oh, and boy I am sending you two to the forest of Nuren good luck also be proud that you went through a lord of the ring phase and when you finish with that world you will be able to bring any Properties or Businesses you have created in your world to that one well I at least a copy of them''. 

Smiling Death shimmers away then the world rumbles as they appear in Nuren through a rip in space and time.

Near the tree of Carnan, a massive Lodge appears as then powerful wards connect to the tree causing great power and relief to flow through Carnan whose power grew and from her now overwhelming power the Nymphs, Dryads and any other Wood-based creature was born. 

As that happens Carnan sleeps while many Elt was born and Protections wards were laid down. 

Ten Years 

The Next Ten years pass with the two passing as Istari and they became great friends to the Mordor Rangers and the people of Mordor with them aiding in Battle and healing and their offering of knowledge the People of Mordor grew to love them and legends were created about them it got to the point Minas Ithil contacted Gondor and the ruling steward family made the Istari a Lord family. 

With them offering Wards to cities and lands the Lands of Middle Earth have never been more friendly and safe but with as many gains there was bad Sauron was drawing magic from every spell or use of magic, of course, with the gaining of strength they forced him to make more Orcs and Goblins while that was going on Sauron was working on upgrading them. 

Now there are 5 new types of orcs and each day 10000 orcs are created. Plus Sauron was using his newfound power to create new types of creatures.

The Five types were the Shaman ( Black Wizards), Urak-Hai, Troll Orc ( As tall and Strong as a Troll), Drake Orc ( Has wings and can breathe fire ) Shadow Orc ( Able to use shadows to teleport). 

Which had a worse outcome Morgoth who was in a prison was absorbing the dark magic and using it to create new creatures of darkness which resemble World of warcraft with every Monster and Horde race being created by Morgoth even the Veil of the world of warcraft was created. who gifted them to Sauron who was using the Nazgul to actually build himself the perfect body. 

No Longer, was he focused on the ring instead he was looking to have his own body then he will search for the ring. With the Nazgul now tasked with leading his army and search for any Rings of Power the threat of Sauron grew. 

Pov 

Harry looks outside his Lodge looking out at the Magical creatures that were both gifted and he took from his Magical reserves. Seeing that they were happy and well-fed he turns to his wife who was cleaning her two swords yeah surprising but Gabrielle uses two swords while he carries three swords using one at a time plus a few daggers and a bow. For Magic, he used A ring, Wand, and Staff alongside his wandless magic. 

He calls '' Gabrielle do you mind if I travel the world for a while you defend Mordor ''?

Gabrielle answers '' Do you mind if I create an Elite Ranger force to aid me ''. 

Amused Harry answers '' You know you don't have to answer I am going to travel for a while through I will return after Smaug is defeated but don't worry you should hear from me I plan on selling our Herbs and Creatures to select merchants so we don't have to dip into our Vaults ''. 

Gabrielle snorts as she says '' Even if we do we won't run out ''. 

Harry smiles '' I know but I want more money so that when we return ... Well you know I have many projects for which I can use gold ''. 

Gabrielle waves him away making Harry smile as he walks out to his horse with plans running into his mind one of them is a spy network he plans to build the other a true bank something this world doesn't have. 

Climbing on top of his RV Carriage ( One of his inventions basically like a regular RV except this one was made to be pulled by a horse and his as enchanted) he climbs up and has 8 of his horses run down the trail. Heading towards the city of Milas Ithil looking forward to buying a Warehouse and Shop and turning it into a center to sell see that's his plan hire a ton of people to work in his shops and warehouses which will each be runed and warded to the point he can send a product to the location from anyone of his warehouses and he would be able to sell it from there he plans on having at least one in each city and village which is why he's planning on creating a bank he will spread it out to each city and with the protections he knew that the Merchants and Citizens will place their money into the vaults so that they don't have to keep money in their home. 

With his plans, they didn't have to go to the bank each time no instead he plans to create rings and a checkbook that is enchanted to be sent to the account manager that will deal with any purchase or deposit. 

15 years later 

All of Harry's Business plans were accomplished and thanks to that he now owns 3000 Businesses total and it was all managed by the only bank in Middle-Earth which has grown to cover every small village to the capitals of the kingdoms. With over a Million accounts the Bank was doing incredibly well with over 20 M workers the bank has managed to secure the treasury of even the Lords. 

With a Magic Ring on people's fingers, they don't even have to pay they just sign a paper and the Ring's magic activates and the money appears in the Business vaults. 

He even created a Fighter Guild and many joined up to be trained by his hired Rangers who are trained by Dwarves and Elves at the same time. 

The fighter guild was then sent around Middle-Earth battling Men from the East and any of Sauron's armies. 

Thanks to all that Harry brought and Built a homestead on their property each warded and guarded by Rangers. 

His Network was well connected and created. 

Right now was in Rohan meeting the king. 

Inside of a Waiting room, Harry looks down at his Clothes pleased Harry hears '' Introducing his Lordship Harry Peverell ''. 

With a grin, Harry steps in too the room seeing Thengel the father of King Theoden who shifts uneasily at Lord Peverell an incredible and powerful Isfari one who made a name for himself for more than magic no this one has expanded it and made himself an Inventor and Bank owner one who holds the wealth of all 21 Kingdoms of Middle-Earth. Clearing his Throat Thengal notice he still has his weapons '' Lord Peverell what an honor what can Rohan do for you ''. 

Amused at the attempt of levity and the hint of fear in Thengal eyes Harry says '' Simple I wish to create a magical school in every Kingdom ''. 

Eyes Wide Thengal gasps out '' What I thought only Isfari had magic ''. 

Harry grins '' Beforehand yes but for the last 10 years my bank has picked up signs of Magic growing in certain people thus far I've trained 20 Young Isfaris or Wizards as I have started calling them ''. 

Thengal thinking then a thought pops into his mind '' What if every kingdom and lord can have a Court Wizard and an army of wizards under them ''.With greed in his heart Thengal grins '', Of Course, in fact, I would speak with you on creating laws for Magic and...''

Blinking Harry looks around and notices everyone is frozen then he felt it Death was summoning him and his wife back. 

Worry rushes through his veins as he summons the deathly Hallows and searches for the connection to his wife relaxing as he felt it he teleports heading straight to Death.


End file.
